Hot Cold War (Map Game)
Welcome to the Hot Cold War Map Game. I noticed that there were Civil War, World War 2, and other types of map games but I noticed there was one type missing. World War 3. *Hot Cold War (Map game archives) No.1 *Hot Cold War (Map game archives) No.2 Rules # You may control two nations, one a major power, one a minor. You must post for both, though, and they must be on the same side or one neutral. # Be plausible, The Soviet Union will not become Democratic. # No new countries with nukes, including puppet states. # Four Seasons, one season a day # You can not start as a First or Second World Seceding Nation like Croatia # There is a UN with resolutions and stuff here. # Someone can be the mapmaker, he becomes mod. # New turns start at 00:00:01 UTC. # If you are getting screwed and you have nukes, you MAY do a nuclear attack but nations that you nuke with nuke WILL retaliate. # I'll play as a minor country so I don't godmod. # No switching from NATO to Warsaw Pact unless you are liberated. You may join an alliance though if you are un-aligned. # There will be a World War 3 in 1990. # Game starts in 1985. # If you are a major player and you are inactive for three days without consulting me (Swollow), you are going to be replaced. #Game will start on January 31st. #We will have an algorithm. #I am head mod. #Mods can create national unrest or natural disasters. Mods can also control NPC responses to alliances. Announcements Okay, I made a map with the EG conquest of WG. If there is anything wrong tell me. NOTE: There are NATO and Warsaw Pact coloured. Swollow17:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Austria is allies to Brazil and Argentina. Charlietheunicorn Ianian58: I had nothing to do, so I updated the map a bit. I'm not sure if it's 100 percent accurate. All I did was give France a darker colour, and put in Brazil and Peru; Ethiopia is under Cuban control edwardx 10:51 20 feb Anyone want to be mapmaker. They will automatically become a mod. Swollow 00:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I can, I'm good at making maps. Enclavehunter 00:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Good, you are now a mod. Can you find a map and put on player countries? Swollow 01:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Enclavehunter 01:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) How's it look. Sorry, can you fit it in. Enclavehunter 01:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. Swollow 02:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) May I also be a mapmaker? I am also good at making maps. PitaKang- (Talk| ) 01:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) You can help and you are now a mod. Swollow 03:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Added Namibia to Great Britain on Map. PitaKang- (Talk| ) 20:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC)' Countries NATO- *United States- The River Nile-2 07:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *Canada- Wegscuba 23:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) *France- RandomWriterGuy 22:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *Spain- *Italy- hyg3 *Greece- *Portugal- *Netherlands- TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 18:05, May 23, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean *Norway- *Turkey- Visvamba 12:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) *Greece- *Belgium- U.S Allies- *Palau- A. A. Pelauw 15:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Australia- Eurasia12 *Japan- Patrioticaction *South Korea- PitaKang- (Talk| ) 01:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *ROC- *New Zealand- Carter III *El Salvador- hyg3 *Guatemala- *Kuwait- *Israel- PitaKang- (Talk| ) 21:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Warsaw Pact- *Central Asian Alliance- Donny .A. Klipstowe 01:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *Soviet Union-TacoCopper 20:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *Poland- Warman555 *East Germany- Monster Pumpkin 01:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *Magadan Republic- Donny .A. Klipstowe 11:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) *Czechoslovakia- Yellowpenguin (talk) 09:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *Romania- *Mongolia- *Poland- Lucianon II *Hungary- *Bulgaria- *Albania- Other Communist Nations *Nicaragua (Communist, but not WP) *Yugoslavia (Not allied to Warsaw, but Communist)- *Congo-Brazzaville (Not allied to Warsaw, but Communist)-The River Nile-2 21:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *India-JonAllenMichael *Cuba (Allies with Soviets)- Edwardx (4 ~) *Grenada Island: (Not allied to Warsaw, but Communist)- 20:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) -De longhorn Grenada: Grenada's user retires and gives control of the Island to the PRC. 20:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Former Sino-Sphere *China(PRC)- octiman10 16:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) *North Korea- Swollow *Vietnam- *Cambodia- *Burma- *Laos- *Anglo-German Alliance *United Kingdom- DeanSims 20:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *West Germany- DeanSims 20:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Neutral (Add countries that you want that are neutral.) *Switzerland- *The Papacy- *Saudi Arabia- RandomWriterGuy 21:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *PNG- *Mexico- Oxfordshire 1972 02:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Izlith Gwenda 04:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *Austria- Monster Pumpkin 01:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *Brazil - Ianian58 01:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) *Peru- Charlietheunicorn1205 *Colombia- Whodatmauri32 *South Africa- Oxfordshire 1972 11:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC)RandomWriterGuy 21:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Honduras- Izlith Gwenda 04:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *Nigeria- *Niger- *Jamaica- *Fiji- *Andorra- Mods- Put your name down if you want to be a mod, a * means you're approved and a line means no. *Swollow Current Map Winter 1997 The UN earthquake summit provisionally blames the recent nuclear war of the early 1990’s and says that it appears to be calming down according to data collected by the Nevada Seismological Laboratory, University of Cape Town, Tshwane University of Technology, and Oxford University. It is reckoned no unusual ones will occur next season will and the tectonic plates settle down. Notably less have occurred and there much less damaging. The only scientifically noteworthy or a disaster were, according to the UN's experts were-''' #'''Two magnitude 2.3 earthquakes hit in sequence north of Hawthorne, Nevada, within an hour of each other in the same day. There was little damage and only one death. #'A magnitude 6.1 earthquake hits eastern Cuba early in the morning, causing no deaths, injuries or damage. In the next two days Havana his hit by a magnitude 5.4 and 5.9 aftershock, with no deaths or damage recorded.' #'A 6.1 magnitude quake strikes the remote Asian kingdom of Bhutan, killing ten and injuring eight, mostly in landslides. Telecommunications networks were disrupted, with cellular networks unavailable after the quake. Prime Minister of Bhutan Jigmi Thinley tours the country and comforts the victims.' #'The Egyptian Red Sea quake is unusual, but the minor tremor is Infalebou in northern Benin are totally unexpected. No one is dead or wounded. There was no damage either.' *'South Africa:' Gives more help to the earthquake victims and notices a growing pattern in the location of the quakes. A frigate is sent to Somalia to help fight the pirates and Congo's alliance is taken up. the economy booms as the RSA is, like Brazil, one of the nations not hit by war. Aid is sent to the Soviet Government Zone now it looks less likely to fall in to chaos. Humanitarian aid to Sakhalin Island and the Kurils continues. *'Mexico:' Gives more help to the earthquake victims. Mexico agrees to the trade deal and alliance with the USA. Jamaica is told to end its era of laundering drug money or Mexico will take steps in "correcting" its morals. Mexico sets up plans for an election next turn and builds many types of heavy tank and fortifies its southern border. Humanitarian supplies, small arms and grenades are sent to the rebels in Lithuania, who run an unrecognised state covering Lithuania minus the port of Klaipėda. Mexico politically recognises the "Free state of Lithuania". Honduras' alliance is taken up. *'France:' Asks the Congo for an alliance and trade agreements. They also encourage the country to take a more anti-Communist stance against the brutal Communist governments in the USSR and Asia. *'Congo:' Congo agrees to the trade and alliance deals with France. Political recognition goes to the Lithuanian rebel movement in the USSR's Lithuanian province. Aid of all sorts is sent to the quake zones and a 1.1 tremor causes little damage and no deaths in Brazzaville. *'USA:' Political recognition also goes to the Lithuanian rebel movement in the USSR's Lithuanian province. Food aid is sent to Bhutan and the alliance with Honduras goes ahead. A few more heavy tanks are made. *Honduras: More pistols and carbines are made or imported from Mexico. Mexico and the USA is asked for a few tanks and mortars in exchange for lots of bananas. An alliance is offered to Peru. “Pillbox” mini-bunkers are made on all the borders. A few political agitators and many pistolas are sent to help Ichkerian and Ingush rebels in Chechen Republic of Ichkeria and Ingushetia. The Lithuanians’ underground rebel regime is recognised and sent dozens of pistolas. Banana farming is perfected and give micro-subsidies, the losers are pistola-whipped in public for being losers and national failures. *Palau: Remains to its close ties with the USA, the Philippines and Australia. Roads are modified and updated. A new northern jetty in built up. *'PRC:' PRASA continues working a space station; they come close to finishing research. In Somalia, Mogadishu falls to PRC forces, the pirate forces are all but wiped out. Thanks to the help of other countries, most of the country falls, also due to lack of a central government and concentrated military. Only small pockets of resistance remain. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country begins rapid modernization, urbanization, and industrialization using the oil resources. They begin to spread pan-Arabism propaganda to unite the whole Arab region. They establish closer ties with the non-Communist world. *'Brazil:' Due to recent earthquakes, government buildings undergo earthquake proof, the most important are already done, while others are still in the making, many social places also undergo earthquake-proofing. They send the somewhat isolated Soviet Union food, supplies and advanced radio equipment. Brazil re-establishes major economic organizations. *'Soviet Union:' We continue to build the Wall, and begin to get news from the outside world with the aid of other nations. Food is being disrupted among the population, and power plants are being re-opened. The army is driving off hordes of enemy armies in former Soviet areas. *'Central Asian Alliance:'We are independent and socialist. We are a allied of the USSR and China. Tashkent is being decontaminated and fixed up. It was hit by a small 'Hiroshima' a-bomb. We had a harmless 4.4 quake in Tashkent and Bushbuck in the summer of 1997, with no dead or damage. Afghanistan's remote Wakhan region is assimilated in to Soviet Central Asia by force. Kazakhstan’s Uralsk province is still out of our control and run by bandits. Spring 1998 *'Central Asian Alliance': Soviet Central Asia and Afghanistan's Wakhan region are with you. Diplomatic contact is made with the Soviet Government. The Central Asian Alliance wishes to join the Warsaw Pact and make an alliance with the USSR. *'S. Africa': The S. African frigate in the anti-pirate operation finishes the job off and destroys the last pro-pirate Somali resistance in the southern Jubaland region. S. Africa occupies it and lets China have the rest of Somalia. S. African railways are improved slightly. Pro-democracy and pro-Communist rallies hit Sakhalin island as the aid and propaganda of the hearts and minds campaign hit home. The Russian United Democratic Party "Yabloko" (Russian: Росси́йская объединённая демократи́ческая па́ртия «Я́блоко» Rossiyskaya obyedinyonnaya demokraticheskaya partiya "Yabloko"; (Russian: Я́блоко - "Apple") is just ahead in an unofficial local TV poll, with the local Communist party close behind and a small amount supporting the ultra-nationalists and greens. *'Mexico': Mexico sends 1000 troops to back S. Africa and China up in the Somalia war. More bunkers, guns, grenades and a geo-thermal power station (near Mexico City) are made. The election is violent in most places, but is sort of fairish. The result leads to PRI being safely restored to office. #PRI= 60% #The Knights of God= 25% #Fascists= 8% #Communists 6% #Greens= 1% *'France '''calls for the non-Communist world to take a more aggressive stance against USSR. They ask Mexico to join NATO. *'Poland :' Lucianon assumes power through a coup d'etat, and creates a totalitarian and militaristic government. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country's pan-Arabic propaganda becomes popular in the Arab Peninsula. Inspired by the message, all of the nations on the Arabian Peninsula join the country. *'USA:' The USA plans to push for the independence of the Baltic states and Transcaucasia, but does not mined Sakhalin Island, the Soviet Controlled Zone or Central Asia either. Some more food aid is still sent to Bhutan. The road network in the USA is now all sorted out and fixed by those responsible for repairing and organising the use of roads in the US department of transportation. An alliance is offered to the ex-colony of Liberia, which accepts it. Palau is offered an alliance, fiscal aid and a trade deal. *'Congo:' An alliance is offered to Gabon. 100 troops are sent to help China fight the Somali pirates, while 1500 troopers are recruited and copies of existing weapon types are made. Congo asks the USA and S. Africa for guns, several APCs and a mine layer, mine sweeper and parole boat. Seeing what the Saudis are doing, Congo stars the disseminating mass destitution of KaKongo, BaKongo and Tekie tribal nationalist bumph and flyers in Cabinda and some disgruntled towns on the N.E. border with Zaïre (OTL DRC). Logging and banana production goes up slightly, due to newer roads. Some of the wood and banana are sold to the rebel Lithuanian government, the Centralist Asian Alliance, The Soviet Government Zone and the Crimea, France and S. Africa. *Honduras:The local Chechen governor is liquidated by an Honduras army assassin as pistolas are sent to Ichkerian and Ingush rebels Chechen Republic of Ichkeria and Ingushetia. Ingushetia becomes free once more. 150 troopers and a army cargo aircraft enter the remains of Guyana so to hold it to gather as a Honduras protectorate if Peru advances farther. *'PRC:' PRC forces leave the Jubaland Region of Somalia and let the S. Africa have control over it. In the rest of Somalia, Cities and towns are rebuilt. Proper utilities like electricity, clean water and sanitation are set up, and roads/highways are build. The country is set up in as a territory of China. PRASA announces that they are ready to set up a space station. The Station is starting to be built in parts and will be launched in segments and assembled in orbit by Taikonauts. Summer 1998 *'S. Africa:' S. Africa would like to have someone in space alongside the PRC's Taikonauts. Can they join the next flight it to space. Farming is improved and irrigation is upgraded. A S. African supported separatist election results in Sakhalin Island lead to 55% pro-separation, 33 anti-Separation and 12% abstained. Jubaland is upgraded and the war-torn infrastructure is fixed up. Restoring clean water is a priority. *'Mexico:' Farming is improved and irrigation is upgraded, especially in Chiapas. 100 troops go to Honduras and Mexico takes up its Alliance. Mexico recognises Lithuania as the rebels declare UDI from the USSR. *'Korea:' (taking over for the player until Monday) Korea continues to improve and modernize its military, and offers a joint space project to China. *'Peru:' We began to attack the coastal parts of Africa and also the government has officially announced the capture of Colombia, Venezuela the Guyanas and Surinam in other news our scientist have created a technology to get nuclear waste from plants and animals. *'Congo:' Offers Peru an alliance and continues to subvert Zaïre and undermine it. *'USA:' Seeing how Africa is going, Liberia is bullied into a full union with the USA. Johnson atoll, Dutchman's reef, Guantanamo Bay, the US Virgin Islands and Navassa Island are all fortified. Ambassadors are swapped with both Lithuania and the Soviet Controlled Zone. *'Honduras:' The Lithuanians, Ichkira and Dagestanies reserve some carbinas, carbines, rifles and pistolas. Ichkiria is now a independent client of Honduras, in the southern and central mountains of Chechenya. The Cayman island is run by corrupt overseas businessmen, uses banks that are lent out to others as 'off shore tax havens', drug money launderers and 'w***er' bankers. We invade it, by surprise at night. *'Cayman islands''' #Sea Invasion: 1 #Defenders' advantage: 2 #Next to the war: 4 #Island: 4 #Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders (Includes Puppet States): 3 (UK) #Life or death (country’s sovereign existence is threatened): 10 #Random.org 2 #Every ally: 2 (UK) #Total 28 *'Honduras' #Next to the war: 4 #Sea Invasion: 1 #Attacker’s advantage: 1 #Side with greater population: 3 #Side with greater industry: 3 #Random.org 9 #Every ally: 2+2 (Mexico and the USA) #Every puppet state:1 (Ichkiria) #Total 26 *'Outcome- Piric Caymans victory, heavy losses, but no change of territory.' **Anchovies and conch production collapse after the war leads to the destruction of both side’s fishing fleets. *'France:' continues to help Lithuania in its independence. The military and navy expand and upgrade. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country's pan-Arabic propaganda causes every nation in the Arabic Peninsula to join the country. They send pamphlets across the Arab World. *'Soviet Union:' Work on the Wall continues, and it is now being inserted with points where people can come in, but it is heavily guarded. A large influx of former Soviets who want to escape from the backwards, poverty stricken land that most of the Soviet Union has become are moving in to escape from gangs, violence and starvation. After getting some messages from former Soviet Spies and radios that still work or have been given to us, we soon learn that France has been spreading anti-Soviet feelings everywhere. We demand that they stop, as if the US and the USSR can improve in relations, then the USSR and France should be able to. *'Central Asian Alliance:' Farming is restored to normalcy. Justice is being improved, by building over 20 police headquarters near city halls. Reconstruction continues and more factories are built. Civilian aircraft production restarts in Almati, with 50 DC-3 copies and six Yakovlev Yak-42 flying. A large number of tanks and reconnaissance aircraft were produced because of the ongoing war but many have been lost in the war with the Afghans. The Southern borders are fortified, while north borders are expanded northeastwards in to the Siberian criminal state of Altai Krai. * :Astana is decontaminated and rebuilding just starts. Nursultan Nazarbayev's emerged as the de facto president, with elections planned for next year. The military is improved and heavily recruited, building up and training the armed forces, with the amount of soldiers being 16,000, airmen being 1500 and sailors being 700. Ambassadors are swapped with the Soviet Controlled Zone, Congo, China and Sakhalin Island. Alliance fullness given to USSR, Korea and China. **The Soviet Union accepts the alliance request. *** :-) *** PRC accepts the alliance request. * PRC: The PRC will let the S. Africans to send a man into space with the Taikonauts. The PRC will also start a joint space program with Korea. The final piece of the space station is assembled in orbit, and operations begin, starting with studies. Control is solidified in Somalia, the people embrace the Chinese and Communist lifestyle and living. Utilities and infrastructure are still continually being built, the farming and fishing industry is encouraged and the people are being fed. New factories, farms and fishing areas are stimulating the economy and the territory is flourishing. * Brazil: Brazilian writer named 'Pedro Verde' publishes a book called "Brazil - Rise of the Superpower" in which it it urged Brazilian leaders to put Brazil in a role in it which Brazil is more active in world affairs, and criticized former and popular Brazilian president Cruz due to his sort-of isolationist role. The book was popular, although many shared that Brazil should remain neutral in many conflict, many say they should take a step to a more higher role in the world. The president once again went to the senate, to request the improvement of the army and it passed, the results were; # The army will work to recruit up to 900,000 men. # Funds will be given to improve regular weapons to much more advanced ones. # Satellite surveillance from Austria will be put more frequently for the military. # The arsenal of the deadly, large, and powerful 'Mega-Tanks' will be upgraded to 350. # Five Aircraft carriers will be built. # 600 tanks will be made with new technology, old tanks will be upgraded. # The creation of a new and advanced air force, with bombers and jets, 900 aircraft are to be built. # The Navy will build 100 new naval craft. Fall 1998 *'RSA':The renovation of the coastal settlements is also finished in Jubaland. The restoration of water electricity transport and schooling is completed, with farms being upgraded in rural parts. The military is improved and heavily recruited in S. Africa. 20 DC-3 and 12 DC-7 aircraft are made for civil use. A new class of reconnaissance aircraft is created. The electrical distribution system is also upgraded and improved. Both S. Africa and Jubaland have new factories, food cannery’s, farms and fishing areas, stimulating the economy so both nations are now flourishing. S. Africa finally absorbs the client state of South Botswana and the Botswana part of the 'dead lands', but lets Namibia keep their part of the dead lands. *'Mexico': Warns Jamaica again about the drugs trade/money laundering and begins a blockaded. A large number of medium-tanks, frigates and aircraft are built. These include interceptors, fighters, fighter bombers and reconnaissance aircraft. The electrical distribution system is also upgraded and improved and services like clean water and electricity are restored to Chiapas region. The final few Gulf Coast drug lords give up as part of a government run anti-crime amnesty. Troops are offered to help Honduras take on the Cayman Islands. Most buildings are earthquake proofed and building codes tightened due to the earthquakes of 1997 and the nation's proximity to a major fault line. *''Soviet Union'': Work on the wall continues, and as part of a new project to reduce the Soviet dependency on fossil fuels, new more efficient power plants are being made that use less fuel than the old power plants. The government has sent out some old aircraft to go recon, and the Far East is explored. It is discovered that they have taken more of Siberia, and are almost as the Soviet Union. It is hoped that they won't go to war with the USSR any time soon. *'Congo': 16 Water purification and sewerage treatment works are built in and about Pointe-Noire, Brazzaville, Mbinda, Ouesso, Djambala and Bilinga to purify the impure water supply. The COMILOG Cableway the Mbinda manganese mine and Congo–Ocean Railway are heavily upgraded as part of a public works campaign. A national literacy and numeracy campaign are held. The pro-BaKongo, Batéké, Tekie and KaKong has worked, with Cabinda and the Zairian border rebelling on mass. Cabinda is now in de-facto Congo control. Relations with Ziear are now crappie and Angola becomes psychotic at the loss. There is talk of a war with Angola if things get worse. Both nations withdraw their ambassadors, thinking that the crises can only get worse. Technical help and a frigate are asked for from S. Africa. Saudi Arabia’s growth impresses the Congo, who fancy applying it to Central Africa. *'USA': Telecommunications are enhanced and most of the land lines outside the ruined cities are restored in working order. The USA offers military assistance to Mexico and Honduras in their war on Jamaica and the Cayman Islands. Agrees with Mexico and Honduras over Jamaica and threatens to invade the equally corrupt, dysfunctional and squalid Turks and Cacaos islands. The USA loves the Bahamas and offers them a anti-T&C alliance which they gladly accept. Iturup and Urup islands are victims of an American sabotage campaign. The few guards on Urup are liquidated and replaced by a few US guards. The FER troops and residents on Iturup fight back and kill most of the CIA squad and the small band of Marines with them. The USA sells the latest pistols, mortars, grenades and the technology to make them to Mexico, Honduras and Paulu. Some less up to debate pistols are sold to Honduras, Congo, Australia, The Soviet Government Zone, Sakhalin island, Turkey and Lithuania. It takes up Paulu's and Honduras’ long ignored offer of an alliance. The AN-M18 Coloured Smoke Grenade, M84 stun grenade, M67 grenade is a fragmentation hand grenade a choppy of the standard IDF stun grenade all sell like hotcakes in Mexico. An alliance is offered to Poland and Australia. *'Brazil:' The massive military upgrade continues, it is estimated to be the third most powerful military in the world when finished in 2000, (next to still very stable militaries of China and France.) and economic growth slows down. Water networks are worked on, the army begins a campaign which will last until 2000 against drug gangs. Literacy is improved, roads are improved. **'Honduras:' A literacy campaign is held and ferry boats are made both more efficient and safer to use. The rebel authorities: Lithuanians, Ichkeria and free Ingushetia, along with the separatist cellular groups in Armenia, Nagorno-Karabakh and Dagestan reserve some grenades, carbines, rifles and pistolas. Ichkeria is now an independent client of Honduras, and moves out of the southern and central mountains of Chechnya to take all land except Grozny city. The Cayman island battle restarts *'Cayman Islands' #Sea Invasion: 1 #Next to the war: 4 #Defenders’ advantage: 2 #Island: 4 #Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders(Includes Puppet States): 3 (UK) #Life or death (country’s sovereign existence is threatened): 10 #Random.org 5 #Every ally: 2 (UK) #Total 31 *'Honduras' #Next to the war: 4 #Sea Invasion: 1 #Attacker’s advantage: 1 #Side with greater population: 3 #Side with greater industry: 3 #Random.org 8 #Every ally: 2+2 (Mexico and the USA) #Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders(Includes Puppet States): 3+3 (Mexico and the USA) #Every puppet state:1 (Ichkeria) #Total 31 *'Outcome- A draw, heavy losses, but no change of territory.' **A riot by bankrupt and now boatless anchovies and conch fishermen is defused with tear gas. *'Germany:' After several years of internal repairs and external isolation, Germany returns to the international community. The military government voices support for the Lithuanians, and they send a fleet and army to secure what remains of the Kaliningrad Oblast. *'PRC:' The PRC Space station is successfully still in orbit, with a crew of eight Taikonauts that will rotate with three more teams of eight every three months. Several GPS and communications satellites are launched. Several aircraft carriers, destroyers and various other military vessels are built. A new jet fighter called the, F2-Mao, is designed and produced. Scientists and Engineers start looking into more efficient and alternative fuels and sources of energy. *'France '''begins to start on its space program to send a man to space. They begin using renewable energy resources to end dependence on oil. They ask the United States to encourage more countries to join the anti-Communist world. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country's pan-Arabic propaganda causes most of the Arab World to be pro-pan-Arabic. They begin to build up infrastructure, industrialize and expand the economy, increase education and health, and bring more people to the technological world. They agree for the CAA to join the country of Libya as well as Egypt and Iraq while Kurdistan is gained independence. *'No, No, No. Countries want to maintain independence because of different kinds of government and religious sects. No Pan-Arabia unless you invade them.' *'CAA Diplomacy': OK, the Arabs can absorb the region over the next couple of years, but the CAA supports the Soviet satellite state of Libya! Tripolitania defiantly and perhaps Fezzan will stay socialist. **'Hold it, you can't absorb all the Arab world in one turn. You will have to fight for it.' **'The Kurds would rebel in northern Iraq, but the Arab south would join gladly, as would Egypt.' *CAA: We sell 100 RGD-5 Ruchnaya Granata Degtyarev (English "Degtyarev Hand Grenade"), Soviet anti-personnel fragmentation grenades to China, the Soviet Controlled Zone and Korea. We sell 50 RGD-5 Ruchnaya Granata Degtyarev grenades to Libya, Mongolia and Benin. 5000 of them are made. It is a ATL crusade to save Central Asia, like with crushing the OLT Oil workers’ in 2011-2012, so the Yabloko lovers are persecuted badly. The city of Oskemen is being rebuilt after a explosion at the local chemical plant kills six and injures five. A coal mine opens near Almaty. Clashes continue in Afghan's Herat and Badghis Provinces. The non-Peshtun/non-Talib rebels are given small arms and some grenades. **'The CAA was, in fact, asking to annex Tripolitania and Fezan, not to be annexed to it. ' Winter 1998 *A major fault line ruptures in N.W. Iran.'' #'A 3.3 quake is felt in Paradis near Tehran. It causes minimal damage and kills two people. A 2.2 on the Richter scale aftershock shakes Tehran the next day, causing no death or damage. A 4.5 magnitude on the Richter scale quake hits Lake Urmia, NW Iran, killing a local fisherman after his small boat sunk. A 4.5 magnitude earthquake struck the Iran-Iraq Border Region 72 km (44 miles) NNW from Al-Amarah in Iraq. No one reported deaths, damage or injuries.' *'South Africa': A Atlas Cheetah fighter plane and small arms are sold to the Congo. An alliance is offered to the Congo. Agriculture and diamond mining are greatly improved. An alliance and trade deal is made with Namibia. *'Mexico:'The Mexicans offer up a new alliance to replace NATO, it is called the Union of the Americas. Honduras, Canada, Alaska, El Salvador, the Bahamas, New England and the USA are invited to become signatories. A product line of feminine fashions called 'El Paradiso' is launched in the countries shops and so México grows economically. Roads, railways and water supply are improve and upped. *'France '''Establishes the European Defines Alliance made out of Europe's non-Communist countries. They continue to expand and upgrade the military and navy. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. They allow limited rights for Christians and Jews as long as they are not plotting against the state. *'USA:' Aid is sent to Fao and Tehran. They join the Union of the Americas. The off-shore banking haven and drug money laundering Turks and Caicos Islands are quickly crushed by the USA. After a rather convoluted consultation process, openly gay and lesbian troops are allowed to serve in the US military. *'Congo:' S. Africa's alliance and gifts are accepted, but only in things anti-Angolan or anti-Zairian. A Congolian radio station sends demoralizing messages into NW Zaire. The Crimea becomes a puppet state of the Congo, as Congolian peace-keeping troops take over the local Duma after a series of riots a political disputes and an invasion involving Yulia Timoshenko and her Ukrainian cronies. *Central Asian Alliance: Abandoned buildings that are to damaged, are tore down and there materials are used for repairing other war damaged structures around Almaty and Murv. An alliance is offered to Saudi Arabia and Congo. 105 Central Asian Alliance troops and 2 light APCs are airlifted in to Tripoli, so as to maintain the socialist rule in the the Tripolitania region. The CAA will help the Saudis take over Arab north Africa (less Tripolitania and Fezzan) and sell the Saudis a few hundred hand grenades and some mortars. *Magadan Republic: Magadan town's mayor and Magadan Oblast's provincial http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magadan_Oblast governor agree to declare UDI from the FER on the town's radio station over a glass of Magadanskaya vodka http://www.alcoholreviews.com/SPIRITS/maggyvodka.shtml. They have a hard fight on there hands, but the local militia win in most places. A strong node of resistance is at Sinegorye and Debin, on the Kolyma River. Rebels fight forces in Chockchi region, around Elgygytgyn Lake, but lose badly to local militia men and lose one of their five APCs there. A car bomb which was undisclosed in its nature and origin exploded in Palana, Kamchatka, killing two and injuring 12. *CAA diplomacy: They recognise Magadan and will help them with humanitarian aid. *Palau: Opens a new airstrip and cuts in a trade deal New Guine and Naru. A 26 man army and 12 man navy is formed. Palau recognises Magadan and the CAA. *'PRC:' The PRC continues missions to their space station. The military is expanded with new ships, subs, fighter planes, and various other weapons. *Honduras: It offers an alliance with Palalu and Australia. The armed forces are heavily upgraded and mass recruiting starts. *RSA diplomacy: It wants to join the European Defines Alliance. Spring 1999 *A major fault line ruptures in western Iran.'' *'In the mist of the nuclear rebuilding, the Nordic Counties and Denmark collapse due to insufficient aid and lack of imports.' #'An earthquake of 6.5 strength caused heavy damage, killed six and injured 100 people in the city of Neyshabour in the northeast Iran. A 6.6 earthquake that struck the city of Van in Eastern Turkey, caused moderate damage, killing five and injured 75 people. The Iran-Iraq border is repeatedly shaken three times near Al-Amarah. The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say this is likely peak in activity.' :Who makes the Earthquake Posts? Only mods can and as of now, I am the only one... You can sign up as a mod if you like... *Mexico: Emergency services attend to the sick and homeless. Earthquake regulations are tightened. Jamaica is given its last warning about marijuana exports. *RSA: Moves are made to help Congo if the situation with Angola gets worse. 12 Cheetah Atlas aircraft are made, with two going to the Congo and one to the Okavango republic on OTL northern Botswana. Aid is sent to Mexico. *'Palau': Small scale specialty Quail farming begins in the earnest way and the eggs are sold to the top restraints in Japan, Korea, Chia, Australia, PNG and California. A two-man air force is created with one Huey Bell helicopter in use. *Korea: Releases Pyongyang 99 which is a instant hit. Possessions are solidified and the military is shrunk. The joint Korean and Chinese Space Program is praised and ask for a joint space station by merging ours together. *'Also note that Peru and China, You MUST make a country in Ethiopia and Somalia, separate or together as it is basically a colony and in this time period, there are none.' *'A 6.5 RS quake shakes Krasnordar, killing six people and causing heavy damage.' *'France '''launches a man into space, making it a great achievement in French aerospace history. They begin to build several naval bases in former French African colonies. :'Moyotte is still French.*'''Saudi Arabia: The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. They begin to build the New Nile River, connecting the Western oases and depressions to create new lakes. *'Brazil:' Brazil finishes major construction for earthquakes proof government and public buildings; the military continues to grow at a rapid pace, becoming one of the largest and strongest armed forces in the world. The economy is very large still, growing very quickly, companies start opening up overseas once again. *Soviet Union: Work on the wall is finished, and the Soviet Union is now safe from raiders. However, international terrorists have stolen Soviet ICBMs, and have tsken control of major Soviet bases in places outside the wall. Many of them, not knowing what all that stuff was, launched fifty ICBMs. However, because they couldn't aim any nukes properly, most of them landed randomly. Three landed in the water, but the over 47 landed in other cities or towns. Here are where all the nukes went: **7 landed in Texas, USA. **9 landed in the capital of Canada. **1 landed in a rural side of Pennsylvania. **6 landed on the Brazilian-Chiliean border, and destroyed several cities on the border. **6 landed in Moscow, killing large amounts of people. **2 landed in Bejing. **3 landed in South Africa, destroying Cape Town. **Another 3 landed in South Africa, destroying several cities. **5 landed in France, destroying large parts of the countryside. **5 landed in Chile, killing thousands of Chileans. *The Soviet Union has offically apoliges to the rest of the world for what happened, but state that they have little control of what happens in most of post-nuclear war Soviet Union. *'THIS IS FRIGGIN ASB. WHY WOULD THIS HAPPEN?!' *'I think we should let this happen, I mean, nations have been moving too fast from the last nuclear 'war'. I mean honestly, Korea went all invasion of Japan with no resistance, Peru conquered bunch of South America, France was suddenly a super-power after a few months though being hit by nuclear weapons and then suddenly having limited commerce with other nations. And so on. -Ianian58 (Brazil.)' *'It is not and here are the Nuke and Nuclear War Algorithms for the attack. The terrorist part was OK but click random buttons is ASB. Need Better Reason' *'What I mean by clicking random buttons is that they tried to aim it at cities and were then going to fire if not paid some sort of large ransom. However, I don't expect most terrorists to have any knowledge of actually using the controls or even aim for that matter, that is why I said random buttons.' * *'Nuke Algorithm 1-8 Hit, 9-10 Safe, +2 Nuke Shield' *'Bejjing: 8 Hit' *'Capital of Canada: 3 Hit' *'Moscow: 10+2=12 Lucky Goose Safe' *'Cape Town: 5 Hit' *'Mt Zubair, Tajikistan: 5 hit' *'Nuclear War Generator (because some hit regions - not cities)' *'1-3 Unihabitable, 4-6 Major Destruction, 7-10 Minor Destruction' *'Texas:1 Uninhabitable' *'Pennsylvania: 3 Uninhabitable' *'Brazilian-Chile Border: 8 Minor Damage' *'France Countryside: 2 Uninhabitable (Note this is mainly Southern France, you are still alive).' *'Chile: 6 Major Damage' *'South African Coast: 1 Uninhabitable (Again this is just the Coast, you are still alive but your government.' *The Soviet Union has offically apoliges to the rest of the world for what happened, but state that they have little control of what happens in most of post-nuclear war Soviet Union. * *'PRC:' Heavy damage is taken in Beijing from the ICBMs. Luckily the premiere, was out of the city at the time. Survivors are evacuated and treated for radiation sickness. The city is quarantined and set to be cleaned and rebuilt. The capital is moved temporarily to Shanghai. The PRC vows revenge and asks the Soviets permission to make excursions to take out the terrorists. *'French Response:' France is angry at the USSR for not dismantling their bombs sooner. They will, however, help the country pursue the terrorists.. *USA: sends aid to Mexico and beats them to it in Jamaica. The joint services jointed attack takes the north of the narco-island and fighter bombers hit Kingston as an amphibious assault occurs along the northern coast. Atlasov Island is seased off the FER by a marine raided and a wider conflict breaks out. Aid is sent to the disaster areas. The American government resigns and surrenders to the USSR. Algorithm USA *Far from the war: 2 *Sea Invastion: 1 *Attacker’s advantage: 1 *Side with greater population: 3 *Side with greater industry: 3 *"Big Cheese" Advantage (USA, Russia, UK, France for now): 3 *Random.org 9 *Every ally: 2 (Mexico, Palau and Honduras) Total-28 FER *Far from the war: 2 *Defender’s advantage: 2 *Life or death (country’s sovereign existence is threatened): 10 *Random.org 8 Total 24 *Kamchatka is now part of the USA. America’s government collapses and it breaks up in a state-on-state civil war. * *: The subverted Zairian territory joins the Congo, but Zaire won’t let the matter drop and a border war breaks out. Algorithm Congo *Neighbours: 5 *Attacker’s advantage: 1 *Home is desert or rainforest: Defenders +3, attackers -3 *Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders(Includes Puppet States): 3 (RSA) *Side with greater industry: 3 *Random.org 9 *Every ally: 2 (France and RSA) *total 22 Ziear *Neighbours: 5 *Defender’s advantage: 2 *Home is desert or rainforest: Defenders +3, attackers -3 *Side with greater population: 3 *Small Territory-1 *Random.org 8 *Total 22 *A bloody draw, no change. *The player resigns, the USA is now given to the USSR and the Congo is given to the CAA. The River Nile-2 05:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) **'R.S.A.:' Emergency teams come to the rescue, but it is evident that the government are all dead. The sick and wounded are helped. The RSA joins the hunt for the terrorists. The country collapses into anarchy as Botswana leaves the union and an AfrikaansVolkstat is formed. User resigns and gives control to Frances’s user. Sakhalin island is given to the USSR and the Atlantic islands are given to France. **'Mexico:' Sends aid to their disaster areas and finishes of Jamaica, which was already wounded by a failed American invasion. Mexico’s user quits and hands controlee to Honduras’ user. **''Honduras'': The Cayman islands just repel a third assault by Honduras, who quits and gives centralization of its nations to France. *'CAA': The CAA flies civil aid, fuel, bricks, wood, food, tents, bulldozers and other ‘Audrey’ civil misbalance rectification radio-kits to Magadan and the Soviet and Chinese disaster zones. Noting that terrorists can't be trusted and must be squished, the CAA launches its remnant 15 ex-soviet ICBMs at suspected terrorist camps. *Ten explode on target, *Four miss *One didn’t go off #Pretoria, Durban and Johannesburg in the aggressive state of S. Africa are hit and destroyed. #Osama Bin Lard-in’s Torabora mountain fort (twice), Kandahar and nearby Jucalay (All Afghan places) are hit, killing Osama, Mullah Krekar and the Taliban boss Mullah Habbie. #Central Chiapas is hit by two and destroyed. #Gaza City in the Gaza strip is wiped out by an exploding ICBM. #The capital of Zaïre was missed by three as they explode harmlessly at sea. #The one that hits Lima did not go off. #The one fired at the capital of Fascist Honduras misses and explodes harmlessly in the central jungle. *'Magadan': Magadan defeats the last FER forces and joins the USSR. *'Congo': Congo finishes of assimilating Cabinda, but gives up its clams for Zairian lands. User/controlee re-enters, the USSR can absorb the CAA, Congo and Magadan. Donny .A. Klipstowe 12:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) NO ABSORBING COUNTRIES, BE PLAUSIBLE. The CAA is plausible in joining but no Congo. 'Summer 1999' The United States is in a full-blown civil war between The Pacific Republic, California, CSA, Midwest, a U.S remainder state in the Rockies, and New England. Nuclear Summer kicks in. We are now going by half years. Korea: Supports US remnant state in Civil War and secures possessions. Helps China Rebuild. Germany: The army now controls the Kaliningrad Oblast, and they establish a border with Lithuania, who they offer support. The German Army also starts to rearm and prepare for territorial expansion. Austria: The Austrian state emerges form the isolation period and starts sending aid to surrounding nations. Brazil: Brazilian manufacture and engineering once again kick into the economy, building houses and buildings and cleaning areas destroyed, building air conditioners in larger buildings. Energy taxes are lowered. Aid is sent specifically to the Peruvian-Brazilian border. Aid is sent to nearly every nation that exists. Brazil calls for any nation hiding WMD's to disarm them and dispose them! Brazilian statistics show 100 million-plus are dead around the world, with the death toll climbing, alternative energy sources begin to be payed attention to. The military growth is slowed down, crackdown against drug gangs, and other violent movements continue. Winter 1999 *'France:' Begins to secretly hire pro-French governmental officials from each country in Africa formerly ruled by France. They plan to bring them back into the country to revive its former glory. New settlements are built in Southern France. It begins disarming all of its nuclear weapons. *'You can ally them with you but now, its ASB to annex former colonies without invasion. Note under half of your country is uninhabitable from the nukes last turn (Southern France).' *'Saudi Arabia:' The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. The New Nile Project reaches to the Qattara Depression, where the filling of the lake begins. *'PRC:' The PRC continues missions to its space station. The military is expanding. The PRC starts unarming and destroying its chemical and biological weapons. The Premier thanks Korea for their aid. Beijing is continued to be cleansed and rebuilt. Special forces incursions into the Former Soviet Lands have captured many of the terrorist responsible for the nuclear attacks across the world. They are put on trial and all found guilty and executed. Summer 2000 *'As the World celebrates the New Year, the U.S is in a civil war.' *'The U.S is now split by the United States West of the Mississippi, the CSA (Not racist) east of it to OTL borders, New England, and the Midwest Republic. Conflict is still going on.' *'Alaska re-joins the U.S.' *'A RS 5.5 earthquake kills six and causes heavy damage in Mexico City.' *'The Internet is invented.' *Korea: Equips Pyongyang 99 to the Internet. Supports U.S Remnant State. Helps China rebuild and offers trade agreement to Saudi Arabia. *Peru: We have began to capture Guinea, Mauritania and Sierra Leone in Africa also the production of military weapons for extra support. *'PRC:' The PRC expands their space station with several more installations, including an extremely powerful camera to photograph anything on Earth up to seeing the face on a dime. Seeing the potential of the internet, the government creates internet infrastructure across the country, several massive server hubs are built around the country and internet cables extend all around. Internet is also available in Taiwan through underwater cables and the Pacific Islands and Somalia through satellite installations and cables from the installations. Recovery in Beijing continues. The PRC offers the Soviet Union help in regaining land. *'France:' Begins to establish settlements in Algeria and Morocco, knowing that the country itself cannot hold most of the refugees. They declare neutrality in the American Civil War, but send humanitarian aid to all factions. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. They agree to Korea's request. They ask an alliance and trade agreement with Palestine. *Honduras: Life elevates in quality after beating the Cayman islands and Jamaica in a surprise chemical weapons attack that kills hundreds. Roads, ferries and bridges are improved, as are navy patrol boats. The controlee quits and lets Honduras go grey. Ichkeria/Chechnya become part of France's controlee zone. It's annexed. :ASB alert! :Again, no merging ... *Peru: Mozambique has been captured completely and also Sierra Leone. Peru is offering Cuba to everybody that wants it and the bid will start at one billion dollars and we think this a low price for Cuba, we have now began to build roads and areas for agriculture mainly for Peru and Chile. **'PRC:' The PRC offers to buy Cuba from Peru, as it was Communist also. **'Protocate okay, no annex.' **'Brazilian Diplomacy:' Brazil will buy Cuba for 4.4 billion pesos. *'Brazil:' Military forces are done in their uplift. It is now one of the strongest, and largest force in the world, the economy picks up pace due to construction industries springing up again due to destroyed areas, along with medical private companies in Peru and other areas around the world, taxes on rich are raised again. *Grenada: We release the Grapefruit 2000 OS and sell it to Korea and China. Winter 2000 *'The American Civil War ends under a U.S Banner after a tactical nuclear EMP, disabling the other countries. They start to rebuilt. Note: New England is now U.S.' *'A RS 9.5 earthquake caused avalanches in the Yayla mountains, the Perrikop peninsula collapses into the Seivash sea, the sea of Azov rises 20 ft and becomes a new valley as the water exits from it into the Black sea, via the Kerch Strait drowning the Kerch and Tamman Peninsula with a three ft tidal wave. The Don flows in to the Seivash sea and over the former Perrikop peninsula into the Black Sea. The Kerch Strait is choked with debris and wreckage. 10,000 dead and more missing/hurt/unhoused.' *'Peruvian and Chinese Africa rebel from their countries to try to get independence. (Peru owning Africa is ASB, so is China)' *Korea: Lets Japan have independence as a protectorate. Korea works on computers and space program. *Palau: Would like to buy the Pyongyang OS of Korea. Coconut production is up 32% on last year. And with that good news I quit and give control of the Island to China. *'France:' Deposes the Algerian government in a coup. The government is overthrown, allowing the country to be annexed by France. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. They bring Sudan into the country after pro-Pan-Arabism protests there. yet Darfur and Southern Sudan will be independent. *'The USSR collapses into anarchy, and the user (TacoCopper, and user sounds like USSR, how ironic) leaves the game, stating how implausible it is. However, he will come back if we decide to turn this game into one of those ridiculous ones.' *'PRC:' The PRC gives Somalia limited independence with a Communist government and makes it a protecerate. More missions to the space station continue. Summer 2001 *Grenada: We release the updated version of Grapefruit 2000 OS and sell it to Korea, Cuba, Palau, France, Saudi Arabia, Malta and China. The controlee quits and gives controls to China's player. *Brazil: Brazil revives Napoleon from the dead, unfortunately, Napoleon was so excited he fell down the stairs and died again. Brazil decided to invade the moon and defeats the moon in a battle of the moon. *The USSR's government, seeing that the Hot Cold War (Map Game) has turned ridiculous, has re-joined it, much to the joy of their people. However, they keep clicking on the link, and are now stuck in a never ending loop. *'France:' Deposes the Moroccan and Tunisian governments in a coup. The government is overthrown, allowing the country to be annexed by France. *'Saudi Arabia:' The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. They begin to fund Arab rebellions in Iran. *'Korea:' Declares War on Sealand but in the Battle of Sealand, Hitler says Nein and kills the whole fleet. Banana phones are invented. The people grow a third arm. Fall 2001 *'Chinatown in San Francisco declares war on the U.S and captures every Chinatown and declares the Chinatown Republic.' *Korea: The people hibernate because they is scared of the falling leaves. *'RWG quits playing France and Arabia, seeing the game as dull.' *The USSR, disappointed that RWG quit, create a twin for RWG that can play for France and Arabia. However, he turns into an evil twin, and instead jumps in a swimming pool and swims away before the cops can get there. *UKAG: The UKAG invades invades and occupies Ireland. Anglo-German troops land in Canada, point to the sky in front of the Parliament and say the sky is falling, and only we can save you, and without even thinking they all start crying and put Canada back under UKAG control. Strangely, someone did see a falling acorn and a little chicken in close running away screaming, "the sky is falling, the sky is falling!!!" *'Brazil:' Brazil declares war on the recent young evil in Canada, a young 'boy' named Justin Beiber. They demand Canada to hand over the menace so they can execute him. Winter 2001 *The USSR declares war on a Rubix Cube. The Rubix Cube then becomes impossible to solve, even with taking off the stickers and putting them back on. The Soviets soon retreat, having 89,000 dead from the Rubix Cube. It turns out that the RC had extremely sharp sides. *Kate Winslet becomes a astronaut, then a Chellonaut. *UKAG: UKAG troops land near Washington DC and pull the same, the sky is falling and only we can save you act, the Americans fall for it, adn they are annexed into the UKAG. The UKAG pulls the same stunt with Mexico, Cuba and Central America, and all are annexed, the same chicken screaming about the sky falling and an acorn is finally shot and cooked; it was fried and eaten by the Prime Minister, who said it tasted good. *'Brazil:' Brazil, as a joke, declares war Mexico, but acidentally declared war on all of Europe. **UKAG DIPLOMACY: Mexico is now part of the UKAG, so you are now declaring war on all of North America, Germany and the Brits. **'Peru:' We now saying this game has began to comedy will bring a serious matter here so we will accept Brazil's offer to buy Cuba and in other news we have almost completed the domination of Africa. Summer 2001 *The USSR government is completely killed after a large chunk of what appears to be the sky fell down on a meeting of the Communist Party. Elections are held, and Anarchists win. Ironically, they create the biggest expansion of government in the history of governments. However, the people are too busy with large chunks of sky landing on them. It turns out the UKAG was right, and to a certin extent, they were also wrong. *The Small Republic of Little Tim's Back Yard: In a stunning move for TSROLTBY, Little Tim declared his nation's independence from the US. On the topic, he said that the US sounded like "us", and that there is no "I" in team, so it would be impossible for there to be a US. *'Brazil:' The Brazilian army insults the British occupied U.S so much, their self-esteem lowers to the point the people rebel against the occupiers and join Britain. Brazil, since they can, invade Central America. They offer the new USSR support aganst the Rubix Cube. Later on, the Brazilian president presses the 'off' button in the country, and they are gone. * Winter 2002 Morgan Freeman Skips this season because. Summer 2002 Korea declares war on Little Tim's Backyard. TSROLTBY: Little Tim tricks Korea, because there is no Little Tim's Backyard, only The Small Republic of Little Tim's Back Yard. Instead, Korea kills an innocent Little Tim. Korea is taken to international court, where they are tried for Genocide of Little Tim, and are sentenced to 500 years in prison. However, there is a typo, and they are sentenced to -500 years in prison. So now, the prison is serving its time in Korea. USSR: The Soviet Union takes Brazil up in their offer, but since it is the Soviet Union, Rubix cube declared war on the Soviets. On an unrelated note, Cars drove you, computer used you and you killed serial murder. Winter 2003 Nyan Cats invade all of Africa and Australia and establish the Nyan Cat Republic. Justin Bieber coups the USA and bans low voices. Korea: prison is executed for crimes against Korea. In its place, criminals are sent to Pluto in pickup trucks with rockets. The Soviet Union quickly recoginizes the nation of NCR, and quickly bows down, seeing how it is futile to resist the Nyan Cat. TSROLTBY: Little Tim doubles the size of his nation by annexing his Front Yard. Sprummer 2004 The Soviet Union invents a new season called Sprummer. Surprisingly, it is the most freezing time of the year. Little Tim rode his bike and E.T made him fly. Little Tim took E.T home, and later that week was arrested for harboring an illegal alien. Korea: Kim Jong Il breeds Giant Rabbits and they are made citizens. Ten ft tall rabbits live in every city. Winter 2005 The Nyan Cat Republic Flies into Space with a rainbow following it. The Sun Naps for this season. Korea: An artifical sky is built and heaters are strapped to the rabbits to give people heat. A new species is created, the Rabiuman which is a Rabbit and Human offspring. It looks more like a rabbit, though. A large terrorist attack happens in Paris today. As a result, France quickly surrenders to Germany and Extreme Islamics. France is divided into 17 different nations as a result, all under the control of Nyan Cat, who is now operating from his new home in Space. The Soviet Union decides not to spend any money this year. It collapses due to bankruptcy. Little Tim is let out with diplomatic immunity. However, he decides having a nation is too hard, and instead goes inside to play video games. McDonalds buys his nation, and demolishes all the land in it to send to the moon in little baggies. Long story short, Little Tim now lives on the moon. Summer 2010 The Universe is destroyed, except for Earth, but it is dark. A time machine is used on Earth. Nyan Cats go extinct. Korea: Sits in the Corner and Cries. The Soviet Union starts singing about Bush. 4/14/2012 TacoCopper decided that since this website is about Althistory, he wouldn't finish this game. It is now dead. Category:Hot Cold War (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Miscellaneous Category:Defunct Map Games Category:Finished Map Games